On a summer night
by watah
Summary: Jamais rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu avec eux de toute façon et c'est dans ces conditions que la petite troupe de Fairy Tail se retrouva coincée dans les sources chaudes de la ville de Septime pour la nuit.


Petit OS pour faire patienter mes lecteurs sur mon blog. Je le trouve purement nul. J'y ai pas passé énormément de temps. Ça dégouline de niais... Décidément, le romantique, c'est pas pour moi. Mais je le partage quand même, au cas où. Enjoy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Mashima ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**On a summer night;**

Les conditions posées quant à la mission avaient été très claires. Trouver les bandits. Les remettre à la police de la ville concernée et rentrer sur le champ après avoir touché la récompense de cette fichue capture. Bien entendu, jamais rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu et c'est dans ces conditions que la petite troupe de Fairy Tail se retrouva coincée dans les sources chaudes de la ville de Septime pour la nuit. L'endroit avait particulièrement changé depuis les sept ans où la joyeuse équipe ne s'était pas rendue dans la ville et il n'y avait pas à dire, les prix aussi, avaient changé. C'est avec toute la plus grande tristesse du monde que Lucy Heartfillia vît son argent ci-tôt touché déjà entre les mains de cette fichue secrétaire qui les regardait tout sourire. Sale hypocrite.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cet endroit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie ? Et bien, la raison était très simple. Après que les garçons aient mis la ville sans dessus-dessous pour retrouver la bande de malfaiteurs, ils avaient vu leur prime divisée par deux à cause des dégâts causés sur les vieux bâtiments de Septime. Bien que contrariée, Lucy avait pris sur elle et avait demandé à ses compagnons de se dépêcher, histoire de ne pas louper le dernier train qui partait en direction de Magnolia. Et c'est dans le train qu'ils découvrirent tous dans un même mouvement la disparition d'un petit chat bleu très connu. De cette façon, Lucy eut aussi tout le loisir d'observer son train disparaître, laissant de côté ses chances de retrouver à temps Magnolia et la propriétaire, histoire de donner son loyer du mois dont l'échéance était le lendemain.

Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de passer la nuit dans cet endroit magnifique. Après tout, les locaux étaient très luxueux et elle se rappelait très bien qu'elle avait passé un bon moment ici la dernière fois. C'est ici qu'elle avait parlé à Loki pour la première fois « normalement » et qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre pour sa véritable nature d'esprit stellaire. Tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle se dit que le temps passait drôlement vite et que parfois, elle aimerait bien revenir dans le passé, reprendre des choses qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir très bien réussies. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, de ce fait, Lucy secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, en compagnie de ses amis tous très emballés par cette nuit aux sources. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience qu'elle avait un loyer à payer et que sa propriétaire était une véritable tortionnaire...

Lucy ne pût retenir un petit sourire en voyant leur suite. Un petit salon, deux chambres et une vue sur la ville de Septime qui brillait de mille feux. Elle poussa un petit soupir de bonheur et s'empressa de rentrer dans la pièce, observant tout autour d'elle avec impatience. Erza posa ses gros sacs de voyage sur le sol, les traînant sur le parquet du salon pour les amener dans la chambre tandis que Natsu et Happy se régalaient d'avance du festin qu'ils avaient commandé en prenant cette chambre. Gray, quant à lui, l'aida à sortir les futons dans lesquels ils allaient dormir, ainsi que les couvertures. Après avoir installés les chambres, Erza sortit, déjà enroulée dans un peignoir, une serviette dans les mains.

« J'y vais tout de suite. Tu m'accompagnes Lucy ?  
— Oui, j'arrive tout de suite Erza, je te rejoins ! »

Lucy regarda son amie s'éloigner puis sortir de la pièce tandis que les garçons se préparaient déjà à y aller... Enfin, les « garçons ». La demoiselle fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit près de son ami aux cheveux bruns qui semblaient particulièrement ailleurs, assis dehors, regardant l'extérieur et fumant une de ses fidèles cigarettes. C'était rare qu'il fume pourtant... Elle toussa légèrement et fût surprise de le voir sursauter. Gray n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions et sentait généralement les gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui. En l'occurrence, il semblait un peu... Troublé. Elle resta un silencieuse un moment, le regardant dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis secoua la tête, reprenant du poil de la bête :

« Quelque chose semble te tracasser, Gray.  
— Il n'y a rien, pourtant. Ne t'inquiète donc pas Lucy et va profiter des sources chaudes. Erza ne t'attendra pas éternellement, tu sais.  
— Peut-être bien, mais toi tu—  
— Gray, Luce ! Grouillez-vous un peu ! s'enquit une voix bien familière.  
— Natsu ! »

Lucy se leva d'un bon après avoir reçu le polochon en pleine face. Dieu que cet abruti aux cheveux roses était idiot ! Et cet asticot de Happy qui rigolait alors qu'elle leur courait après ! Ces deux imbéciles avaient gâché le moment qu'elle avait partagé avec le jeune homme. La vérité, c'est qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Le voir aussi rêveur lui avait fait un peu de peine... C'est pour cette raison qu'elle mettait un poing d'honneur à leur faire payer cette intrusion dans la petit bulle qu'ils avaient formé.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune homme la fixait du regard, soupirant, son regard se plongeant alors dans la lune bien pleine qui surplombait le bâtiment.

- - -

Gray pensait. Enfin, du moins, il essayait. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que la tête à flamme qui courait partout après Happy dans les sources chaudes ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il poussa un long soupir, croisant les bras et s'adossant à la pierre fraîche derrière lui. A vrai dire, ces derniers temps, ils ne savaient plus trop quoi penser. Il avait des réactions très étranges qu'il n'avait jamais eues auparavant. Et tout ça le rendait nerveux... Il avait un drôle de sentiment dans son ventre qui le poussait à sauver une certaine mage à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en danger. Plus que la sauver, il voudrait toujours la protéger... Et ce n'était pas _normal. _Gray était un homme, un vrai, qui se souciait de ses compagnons plus que tout. Il pouvait être un peu froid, voir difficile à cerner et ne montrait que rarement ses émotions.

Et le fait que son sourire soit plus présent avec elle, qu'il ait des gestes attentionnés à son égard, qu'il pense sans cesse à elle était loin de l'image du glaçon qu'il voulait donner. Il grogna. Quand tout cela avait commencé ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Un jour, il s'était juste dit que son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur. Encore plus quand ce dernier lui était adressé. Lui qui se fichait de l'avis des autres, suivant sa propre voie, son propre chemin... Et bien, ça le troublait. Il poussa à nouveau un soupir, se passant une main dans les cheveux et observant les étoiles au-dessus du ciel.

Il avait beau avoir ce genre de sentiments, il ne savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser ce souhait informulé au fond de son cœur. C'était trop compliqué... Il n'était qu'un homme.

Et elle, elle était tout. Pour lui, du moins.

Gray eut un petit rire jaune, s'en voulant un peu de partir si pessimiste. Il se redressa finalement et se dirigea rapidement vers le petit escalier qui longeait les sources chaudes, bien décidé à sortir d'ici. Il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas trop sentir l'eau chaude sur son corps, lui qui aimait tant le froid... C'était sans compter un Happy qui le percuta violemment et qui, perdu dans ses pensées, s'écrasa à nouveau dans l'eau, se cognant violemment la tête sur une roche. Il sentit qu'il était secoué par l'allumette qui le traitait de poltron. Mais à vrai dire, il ne désirait qu'une chose. Partir un peu, loin de ses pensées défaitistes. Oui... Il voulait juste un peu de tranquillité. C'est ainsi qu'il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans un abysse des plus sombres.

- - -

« Non. Non, Erza ! »

Lucy et Erza avaient aussitôt rappliquées en entendant Natsu hurler sur l'homme glaçon depuis l'autre côté des sources chaudes. Salamander avait finalement ramené Gray dans les vestiaires, le trainant par les cheveux en le traitant de poule mouillée et d'un nombre incalculable de qualificatifs peu charmants à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'est donc encore sous couvert de plusieurs surnoms péjoratifs que Natsu expliqua la situation à Erza et Lucy.

Erza avait alors pensé que frapper le mage de glace le réveillerait assurément, chose que s'empressa d'éviter Lucy en se plaçant devant elle, paniquée. Erza fronça les sourcils, abdiquant finalement puis croisa doucement les bras, observant finalement le mage aux cheveux roses qui se moquait encore de l'Ice-man, inconscient. Elle lui posa une question. Question à laquelle il ne répondit pas. Passablement énervée par son manque de tact et par son ignorance totale à son égard, Erza s'empressa de l'encastrer dans le mur, lui jetant un regard noir :

« Ou. Est. Happy ?  
— Je… Je me souviens plus, articula Natsu entre deux souffles. »

Erza grogna et le tira par l'oreille, l'amenant donc à l'extérieur pour chercher le chat bleu qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, puis sourit finalement, hurlant sur Natsu parce qu'il n'était pas assez rapide sous le doux rire de Lucy qui observa les deux mages sortir des vestiaires. Elle poussa un soupir, espérant que Happy n'avait rien de grave.

Le silence se fît alors dans les vestiaires des hommes où seul le souffle des deux mages s'entendait encore.

La jeune fille s'accroupit près du mage installé grossièrement sur le banc dont le bras tombait dans le vide. Elle passa une main sur les cheveux mouillés du jeune homme, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas de fièvre et dégageant son front de ses mèches rebelles. Elle poussa un soupir, posant ses bras sur ses genoux, son regard fixé sur le visage endormi du mage de glace. Elle devait avouer qu'il était très beau. Sa pâleur semblait encore plus accentuée à cause de la blanche lumière des vestiaires. Elle remarqua cependant ses traits tirés et les épaisses cernes qui couvraient le dessous de ses yeux. Lucy devait avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ses problèmes et les gardaient finalement pour lui. Alors que dans le sens contraire, le jeune homme était toujours là pour ses compagnons.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire. C'était son choix, sa vie, ses convictions. Il devait se confier à quelqu'un que s'il en avait l'envie véritable. Elle sourit doucement, se redressant légèrement et tentant de faire un sourire sur son visage en tirant le bord de ses lèvres avec ses index, riant du désastre que ce geste venait d'engendrer. Cela aurait pu être très amusant si les poignets du jeune homme n'avaient pas empoigné les siens tandis qu'il papillonnait doucement des yeux, son regard se plongeant dans celui honteux de la blondinette qui s'occupait de lui.

Ce moment avait semblé durer une éternité pour la demoiselle. Bizarrement, le rythme cardiaque de la blondinette avec accéléré furieusement, ne pouvant se détacher du regard sombre du jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait être dans le même état, ne faisant aucun geste et ne quittant pas des yeux la demoiselle penchée au dessus de lui. Des secondes passèrent, des minutes pendant lesquelles les poings du jeune homme se desserrèrent avec prudence, sentant bizarrement ses yeux bifurquer vers une partie plus basse du visage de Lucy.

Enfin, il secoua la tête, semblant quelque peu perdu tandis que ses poings quittaient enfin ceux de la demoiselle, la libérant doucement de sa poigne. Il n'osa pas la regarder tandis que la demoiselle faisait de même, se passant les poignets, le regard obstinément tournait vers ses pieds. Bizarrement, ils avaient tous les deux une petite pointe au cœur... C'est la voix grave et sensuelle de Grey qui s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant sursauter la demoiselle qui osa poser un regard rougissant sur le jeune homme.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il finalement, se passant une main dans les cheveux et se redressant sur le banc.  
— Happy t'as percuté, tu t'es cogné la tête et tu as perdu connaissance.  
— C'est donc ça, le mal de crâne, fît-il en se passant une main sur la bosse qu'il avait. »

Lucy hocha la tête, rassurée tout de même qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé. Elle lui expliqua que Natsu comptait bien le charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il grommela, poussa un soupir puis finit par faire un petit sourire rassurant en voyant ses sourcils froncés, malgré le sourire qu'elle gardait sur le visage. Il connaissait son visage par cœur et pourtant, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Il soupira doucement et finit par se lever, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les rougeurs de la demoiselle qui venaient de se reculer soudainement, les mains sur les yeux. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Son regard descendit rapidement, observant la serviette posée sur le sol qui avait un jour entourée ses hanches. Il écarquilla les yeux, s'empressant de se rhabiller. Il avait beau se déshabiller régulièrement, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de montrer ses attributs. Surtout à elle. Pour être franc, en cet instant précis, Gray aurait voulu que Natsu revienne et le tue, pour ne plus avoir à revivre cette scène gênante. C'est donc dans un silence particulièrement embarrassé que revinrent le reste de la guilde, un petit Happy posé sur la tête de Natsu, semblant un peu déboussolé. Lucy fronça les sourcils en voyant l'allure du petit chat bleu. Erza s'empressa de donner les informations manquantes après avoir sourit au réveil du mage de glace :

« Il pataugeait dans l'eau. Il était sonné, lui aussi... Enfin bon, tout est bien qui fi—  
— Hahaha ! T'es trop con, Gray ! T'évanouir aussi bêtement ! Jamais vu ça ! Quel abruti celui-là ! coupa Natsu, s'esclaffant allégrement en se moquant de son rival. »

C'est donc ainsi que revinrent les bonnes habitudes. Gray se leva, menaçant de se battre contre Natsu qui sembla s'enflammer sur le champ. Tandis que Lucy recommençait à rougir sous la perte de serviette de ses amis, Erza se contenta de frapper leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, observant les deux corps s'écraser au sol sous le regard effrayé de Lucy et Happy, ce dernier ayant atterri dans les bras de la blondinette après la première vanne d'un certain mage rose. Titania se frotta les mains puis fît demi-tour, entraînant un certain chat et une certaine mage des esprits stellaires avec elle.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Lucy avait rejoint son futon après avoir mangé avec Erza et Happy – sans les garçons toujours évanouis dans le vestiaire des garçons. Elles s'étaient bien amusées, parlant de choses et d'autres. Le dîner avait été excellent et Lucy en avait oublié ses problèmes et ses sentiments étranges et incompréhensibles. Ils avaient joué aux cartes et Lucy avait laissé gagner Erza, de peur de se retrouver évanouie à son tour sous le coup d'une colère de Titania. Cette dernière étant assurément son amie, voire même sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'un jour, la violence de la jeune femme se retourne contre elle.

C'était ce qu'on appelait l'instinct de survie.

Finalement, après quelques heures, elles avaient décidé d'aller se coucher sans attendre les garçons, se couchant dans leur chambre attribuée. Lucy savait que son amie avait tendance à souvent glisser dans son futon, cherchant sûrement de la proximité. C'était plutôt pénible mais elle était habituée depuis le temps. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prit ses précautions, se plaçant le plus loin possible de la mage rousse. Elle s'était endormie facilement, rêvant de choses très incompréhensibles.

C'est alors qu'elle virevoltait sur une vache rose dans le ciel, jetant bizarrement des arlequins à tous les habitants de la planète qu'elle se réveilla légèrement. Non loin d'être accompagné d'une vache, elle avait sentit une certaine chaleur se blottir contre son corps. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus toute seule, se rendormant finalement, bien décidée à continuer de jeter des sucreries sur Earthland qui s'étaient bizarrement transformés en mouton.

Gray ouvrit doucement les yeux, un affreux mal de crâne lui rappelant les coups qu'il avait reçu depuis la veille. Ravi cependant de ne pas être réveillé par l'autre flammèche, le jeune homme soupira doucement et huma le parfum de la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

Fille_. Devant lui_.

Gray réalisa alors la position dans laquelle il était. Dans le dos de la mage des esprits et l'enlaçant tendrement. Tendrement ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il se contint du mieux qu'il pût et se recula doucement, évitant de se faire remarquer. Comment avait-il pu se gourer de chambre et se retrouver dans le futon de la belle demoiselle ? Il était vraiment con... Il se retourna donc et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la sortie de leur chambre, sentant pourtant un regard noir... Il tourna lentement la tête vers une certaine mage aux cheveux flamboyants... Il déglutit et s'éclipsa avant qu'elle ne le tranche en morceaux.

Il poussa un long soupir, laissant doucement tomber sa tête contre la table, complètement désespéré. Il fallait qu'il se soigne. Il n'aurait jamais cru en arriver à une telle extrémité... Si ça continuait de prendre une telle ampleur dans son cœur et dans son esprit, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps... Mais il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Il entendit les ronflements de Natsu et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau tandis qu'Erza se plaçait en face de lui, croisant ses doigts et le regardant fixement. Il releva mollement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Gray ?  
— Je me suis trompé de chambre, hasarda-t-il, essayant de détourner le sujet, tu as bien dormi ?  
— Ne change pas de sujet, Gray ! Je te retrouve collé à Lucy ce matin et surtout, je te vois t'échapper ! Ton comportement est tout simplement idiot. Il serait peut-être temps, tu sais.  
— Temps de quoi ? demanda-t-il, écarquillant les yeux. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... Toi aussi il t'arrive de te coller à Lucy je te rappelle.  
— Oh, arrête Gray. »

Erza fronça les sourcils, continuant de parler avec le jeune homme qui se bornait à ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer. Excédée par ce manque total de remise en soi, elle laissa tomber et lui demanda d'aller réveiller Natsu tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller réveiller Lucy. Tout le monde commença à ranger la suite qu'ils avaient occupée de bon cœur, ne se doutant pas qu'une petite tension restait tout de même présente.

C'est quand Loki passa la porte de lui-même pour venir voir Lucy que les choses s'envenimèrent un peu. A vrai dire, il n'arrêtait pas de coller la mage stellaire, lui racontant comme les souvenirs d'ici étaient précieux pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle rougissait légèrement, le repoussant un peu en riant. Ce que Gray ne supportait pas du tout. Lorsque Loki se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire, il sût qu'il ne romprait pas sa promesse.

Mais que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de l'embêter. Pour un ami cher, cet abruti jouait vraiment avec ses sentiments. Gray continua donc de ranger, puis prit son sac, s'éclipsant de la salle sous le regard moqueur de Loki qui se détacha légèrement de Lucy, claquant la porte en annonçant qu'il les attendrait dehors. Elle se tourna vers Loki, haussant un sourcil tandis que son ricanement s'accentuait. Oui, si ce n'était pas pour lui et pour elle, il aurait bien tenté sa chance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Loki ?  
— Rien, princesse de mes rêves. Que dirais-tu que nous nous éclipsions dehors, rien que tous les deux ?  
— A vrai dire... J'ai plutôt envie que tu vires. Allez, oust !  
— Outch, tu me brises le cœur ! »

Lucy grommela et le renvoya dans le monde des esprits stellaires, chargeant Erza de rendre les clés et de prévenir son départ. La jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement avec sa valise, partant à la recherche de son ami qui avait eu l'air particulièrement contrarié à la présence de Loki. Elle poussa un long soupir, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Les hommes étaient si compliqués...

Gray, lui, attendait sous un arbre, fumant une de ses énièmes cigarettes quand il était stressé. Ce satané Loki... Il n'aurait jamais dû lui confier ses ressentiments sur une certaine mage. Il poussa un soupir et écrasa la cigarette au sol, s'adossant à l'arbre et attendant ses compagnons. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de sentir une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brutalement, croisant les yeux noisette de la mage stellaire... Gray grogna légèrement, un peu honteux de s'être fait surprendre de cette façon. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche puis fronça doucement les sourcils, son regard se posant à nouveau sur la demoiselle.

« Ou est l'autre abruti ?  
— Natsu est resté avec Erza pour porter ses sacs.  
— Je parlais de Loki, continua-t-il, sèchement. »

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait parlé vraiment froidement et elle avait l'impression qu'il évitait son regard, s'obstinant à fixer son front. Elle croisa doucement les bras, perplexe.

« Il est reparti. Vous êtes de bons amis tous les deux, pourtant. Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Il se passe qu'il a faillit rompre notre promesse.  
— Promesse ? Quelle promesse ?  
— Ca ne te regarde pas, grogna Gray en détournant le regard au dessus de son épaule. Cette situation le gênait tout particulièrement. »

Lucy ouvrit doucement la bouche. Jamais il ne l'avait remballé avec une telle violence. Elle sentit doucement un pique transpercer son cœur. Était-ce ça ce sentiment d'amertume ? Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, se sentant soudainement triste. Cependant, la colère commença à grimper, passant sur l'autre sentiment avec une certaine puissance.

« Et bien, puisque ça ne me regarde pas, je vais m'en aller. Moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi... Crétin ! »

La jeune femme se détourna du mage de glace, lui lançant un regard des plus noirs et commençant à marcher dans le sens inverse. Une poigne puissante cependant la retint brutalement. Gray la retourna vers lui, sentant qu'il l'avait blessé. Mais c'était sa faute ! C'était sa faute s'il se comportait ainsi... Qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
— Je t'ai traité de crétin. Mais j'ai d'autres synonymes si tu veux ! Imbécile, abruti, insensible, idi—  
— Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? coupa-t-il, desserrant doucement son étreinte de son bras.  
— Évidemment, espèce d'imbécile ! dit-elle en rougissant subitement sous son air perdu. Etait-ce si difficile de croire qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter pour lui ? »

Gray ne lui laissa pas le temps de repartir, alors qu'elle commençait à battre en retraite. Tout doucement, avec une étrange douceur, le jeune homme la serra doucement contre lui et passa une main derrière sa nuque, se penchant vers elle avec tendresse et capturant enfin ses lèvres sur lesquelles il louchait depuis tant de temps. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la sensation des lèvres sur les siennes le rendrait aussi heureux. Sa joie augmenta encore de quelques échelons lorsque la jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son torse, répondant doucement au baiser. Il l'approfondit doucement, caressant la base de son dos avec amour, tout simplement. Il se recula finalement, lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils manquaient tout deux de souffle.

Ses rougeurs étaient magnifiques. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et elle baissa les yeux. Le jeune homme releva doucement son visage, lui souriant doucement.

« Tu étais jaloux. » Il se contenta d'acquiescer la tête tandis que le sourire de la mage s'agrandit doucement. « Tu m'aimes ? »

Gray sourit simplement, l'embrassant à nouveau. Elle se serra ensuite contre lui tandis qu'une voix glissait à son oreille « moi aussi » avec timidité. L'amour... C'était tout simplement magnifique. Il avait tant eu peur qu'elle le repousse, de perdre son amitié... Pourtant. Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant ce qu'il venait de faire. Oui... C'était la femme de sa vie, après tout, non ?

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la gare pour retourner à Magnolia, Lucy se rappela de quelque chose. Doucement, elle se tourna vers Gray, le regardant doucement du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il marchait, le regard fixé vers l'horizon. Ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés, il avait un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres et sa pâleur avait perdu de son teint maladif... Il remarqua alors son regard insistant sur elle et pencha la tête vers Lucy, souriant légèrement, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui demanda alors ce qu'était cette promesse que le jeune homme avait fait avec le Lion. Il sourit simplement, observant le ciel, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ça me parait évident, pourtant. Non ? »

Sous son regard amusé, Lucy se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que le jeune homme partait en courant, bientôt suivit de la furie Lucy.


End file.
